


山音

by lfmm (shirleyan)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyan/pseuds/lfmm
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Cho Seung Youn
Kudos: 4





	山音

POOL的续篇

——————————————————————

春夏之交的阳光很好。

两个人慢慢爬着台阶，脖子上慢慢有汗水渗出来。山上几乎没有人，这半个小时以来他们只遇到了两个下山的人。其余的就是在山间的风了。

寺庙的规模不小，灰色的屋顶和红色的结构掩映在绿色里面，更远一点的地方立着一座不大不小的塔。

王一博从来不知道庙有什么好看的，就找个地方坐了下来。最近的一棵树上长着大朵的木耳，石阶上分布着墨绿的苔藓，手边的白色花朵散发着甜蜜的香气。

曹承衍手里拿着相机一直在拍拍拍，王一博就也站起来望一望山景。

面前突然有一道泉水了，从上层的光滑的石板上流下来，又流进下面清澈的水池之中。王一博从泉水下面走了过去，曹承衍突然就在眼前了。

王一博的头发留长了一些，曹承衍的却剪短了，但也没有很短，但是戴上渔夫帽之后就看不到什么头发了，像个小尼姑。他的心中突然涌出非常多的爱意，于是他从后面扑向曹承衍宽阔的后背。曹承衍吓了一跳转过身来，王一博长长的刘海挡住了脸，树影在他脸上晃来晃去，他看上去真的像是一个当地人。

曹承衍的下巴支起一团蜂窝，嘴唇抿成一条线，舌头在嘴里面舔过了一排牙齿。因为是在寺院里，所以他压抑了一次亲吻的冲动。

曹承衍说，“这个寺烧过一次。”

“噢。”

木头做的房子就是这样，会被烧很多次。大火或者战火不会因为某个房子特别漂亮而对它多加眷顾。

曹承衍看着面前的房子，觉得确实有一点与众不同之处。二层和三层的屋檐下是纯白色的木头，在阳光下几乎闪着金色的光芒。

可究其比例而言，却实在说不上有多美。它不怎么轻盈，有点敦实，而根基则又很细。像是一棵发育不良的树。若说纵火者因为它有什么特别的美而毁灭它，那也许还要说它高攀了。更多平庸的东西也在悄无声息中，被默默毁掉了。

下山的时候风渐渐弱了下去。也许正是因为弱了下去，因此在山谷里徘徊的时候，产生了一种呜咽的哭声。

四下则都很安静。

回到酒店收拾完毕的时候其实还早。

也不怎么累，但两个人陷入了一种莫名伤感的情绪里。圆形的门洞框出了一片圆形的绿色，他们拉上沉重的帷幕，屋子里骤然暗了下来。

两个人穿着睡袍躺在矮床上，王一博又来摩挲曹承衍的头发。大部分头发也只是齐耳而已。他在他耳朵边上说悄悄话，“你头发短啦。”

曹承衍耳朵痒，但也没躲，直接点了点头，两个人的脸颊就蹭在一起。王一博又说，“我头发长长好多。”然后两个人就直接吻在一起。

两个人都脱到什么也不剩了，光滑的皮肤已经粘在一起的时候，曹承衍突然想起什么一样，光着屁股去翻旅行箱。

然后翻到一个拍立得。

“来拍照吧，我们。”

于是他光溜溜地站在床边，举起相机就要拍。王一博脸皮很薄，当然不能同意，就赶紧伸手去抢那个相机。

可是已经定格了。

曹承衍拿着相纸的手伸出窗帘的缝隙，让照片见见日光。

王一博整个人都不太好，那起被子盖住全身，重点是盖住脸，然后在被子里面发出自暴自弃的吼声。

曹承衍也没去逗他，自顾自地鬼脸自拍。

王一博拉开被子发现他在做鬼脸，就一下来了精神，一把把被子掀开，“我可以超丑的！！”

于是两个人就拍了好多照片，也有好多废片，直到用完了所有的相纸。

相机就扔在一边，但两个人都没有了做爱的兴致。就躺在一起说话。曹承衍讲着讲着开始讲葡萄牙语。王一博听不懂了就用枕头轻轻砸他脸。

第二天离开的时候王一博捏着曹承衍的护照夹，还有钱包。

看曹承衍在那里系鞋带。

王一博自己一部手机走天下，好久没有钱包这种东西。曹承衍这一只是很简易的那种卡包，黑色的皮革上面有菱格压纹，看上去并不新了，可摸上去依旧舒服整洁。

王一博就打开看了。

除了几张纸币之外，一张照片映入眼帘。王一博虽然没见过，但立刻就认出来了。就是那张他没好意思看的照片。原来不仅被留下了，还被曹承衍放进了钱包里。照片上的人当然是王一博自己，扭曲的脸，昏暗的室内的赤-裸的肉色的泛黄的身体，和耷拉在身前的深红色的阴-茎。

好像是挺丑陋的，可是王一博好像被照片里的他自己迷住了，看了好一阵子。

然后他发现那张照片后面还有一张照片。还是一张拍立得，但这次是静物了。是把位处贴满了纸胶带的一把大提琴。

大提琴的照片后面居然还有一张纸。那张纸被叠了好几下。王一博把它展开。上面都是韩语。他其实很多都看不懂，但也有能看懂的。上面密密麻麻写了很多名词。

“小狗。芝士汉堡。别针耳钉。吉他。Sunflower和整张Wave。姜黄色的人字拖。蓝白条纹衬衣。也喜欢猫可是对猫过敏。LaLaLand。跳舞的话也还可以。大提琴。海洋。土壤还有上面的树。…”

有整整一页。写到最后一个角落。

“其实后面还有好几页哦。”曹承衍不知道什么时候已经站在他的背后。

王一博被抓包倒也没什么羞愧的，就问他这是什么。

曹承衍笑着说，“缓解压力。”

但其实不全是。曹承衍好好坐下来靠在窗边的时候才任由思绪填满脑袋。这天是一个阴天。

树木就显得苍翠了许多。

是什么支持着它们活着。他并不知道。是什么在支持着人活着，他也并不知道。可能是小狗，可能是芝士汉堡，可能是一些衣服和一些歌曲。但走着走着就忘记了。不是故意忘记的，而是脑子里塞满了别的事情。他用手腕敲了敲自己的脑袋，又露出了一丝微笑。

很少有人会自杀。在他真的很想的时候，也没有付诸实践过一丝一毫。但他又强烈地感到自我的毁灭。自我，也用不上是什么精彩的、积极的、强硬的自我。

就好像在脑子里纵一把火那样，再平庸的自我也会偶尔想要悄悄毁灭。

但他现在已经从这样的想法中多少地解脱了。一旦他下定决心和这团火一起活着的时候，就突然地又呼吸到了空气。

恐怖的东西既然如影随形，那不如藏进肚子里。曹承衍抚摸着自己的小腹，上面有一个挺大的纹身。当他决心感受恐惧的时候，反而能听到恐惧呜咽着投降的声音。

他望向窗外，新干线平稳行驶着。飞速掠去的眼前的村落背后，是几乎一动不动伫立着的春天的远山。

——完——

2019/10/29


End file.
